


You Were in a bAnD?

by fandomshaveruinedme



Series: Adjusting With You [4]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Blind Character, Coffee, Crack, F/F, Fluff, Georgie was in The Mechanisms, Humor, M/M, Martin was a Secret Mechanisms Fan, Permanent Injury, Post Eye Gouging, Roasting your Space Pirate Boyfriend, The Mechanisms Were The Archivist's College Band
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:01:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25475047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomshaveruinedme/pseuds/fandomshaveruinedme
Summary: Jon and Martin have a lovely little date night at a local coffee shop. While there, they meet with some friends and Jon get's exposed.Part of a Series
Relationships: Georgie Barker & Melanie King & Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, Georgie Barker/Melanie King, Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Series: Adjusting With You [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1832053
Comments: 10
Kudos: 249





	You Were in a bAnD?

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote everything in a notebook and then turned on my hotspot and typed it all out while at work. 
> 
> I decided to attempt to do something a little funny and fluffy, because my other stories were all pretty angsty and I needed to lighten the mood. 
> 
> This fic is pretty conversation heavy so just a heads up.

To say that Jon was nervous was an understatement of cosmic proportions. He shouldn’t even be that nervous, because Martin had to help him prepare, still, as they walked hand in hand to the local coffee shop, Jon couldn’t help but agonize over how the night could play out. 

“Relax, Jon. It’s just date night. Everything will be fine.” 

Jon just nodded in response and gripped Martin’s hand a little tighter. 

Jon heard the soft jingle of a door as Martin held it open for him. Carefully, Jon made his way inside. He then stood awkwardly as he waited for Martin to step in and direct him to an empty table. 

Jon considered restaurants danger zones because of all the people hustling around, chairs moving, and tables placed at random throughout the room. Jon had a hard enough time not tripping over things when he had working eyes, now, it was essentially impossible. 

Martin softly grabbed Jons arm and ushered him to, what he assumed, was an empty table. Martin then pulled out his chair, and made sure Jon didn’t miss as he sat down. It still made Jon uncomfortable, at times, having Martin assist him with so many simple tasks. Slowly, Jon was getting used to it, because at least it saved him from embarrassing himself. 

Martin pushed a stray piece of hair out of Jon's face, most of it was pulled back in a loose ponytail, but apparently he had missed a few strands. It was a calming gesture, and Jon leaned into the touch. 

“You’re frowning,” Martin murmured. 

“No I’m not! This is my normal face.” 

“Don’t worry, they wouldn’t have agreed to come if they didn’t want to.” 

Jon only nodded and went to grab Martin’s hand under the table. He fumbled around for it, until Martin figured out what he was trying to do, and slid their hands together. 

“Wow,” said a voice, “ look at this bloke, wearing sunglasses indoors. That’s so rude.” Jon tensed, recognizing the voice instantly. 

“Hello, Melanie, so glad you could join us. You as well Georgie,” Martin said before smacking Jon lightly. 

“Ah, yes, right. Thank you for agreeing to meet with us.” Jon staggered through his words, and fidgeted uncomfortably with his forest green sweater. He heard chairs scoot and the rustly of clothing as both Melanie and Georgie sat down. A waiter then came and took their order, a coffee with cream for Jon, tea for Martin, latte for Georgie, and black coffee for Melanie. 

“So, uh- again, thank you for showing up. I wasn’t sure if you would.” Jon mumbled. 

“Honestly, Jon, I don’t really know what went on in the Archives, but the fact that you gouged your eyes out to stay human takes guts. I’m a little shocked to be honest even, after our conversation at the hospital and everything.” Georgie paused, giving Melanie time to voice her own thoughts. 

“Regardless of whether you knew blinding yourself would free everyone or not, it did. I’m fully prepared to put that shithole Archives behind us.” 

Jon was taken aback. After everything he’d done, Georgie and Melanie just- forgive him? He smiled at the girls and wished he could see their faces. 

“Besides, I need to show Martin all the embarrassing photos of you from University. Martin, did you know Jon was in a band?” 

Jon felt his face flush, and he pressed his fingers against his temples. 

“Georgie, please I-” he was cut off by Martin sputtering, 

“I’m sorry he was in a what? 

“A band, Martin. Why, he was even one of the lead singers.” 

“I’m sorry, are we talking about the same person? You’re telling me that Jonathan Sims stood on stage, right up front, and sang to people?” 

Georgie laughed as she said, “Oh you should've seen the makeup. It was steampunk and he would tell stories through songs.” 

“Georgie!” Jon huffed, having been thoroughly embarrassed, “you were in the band too. Besides, I was the humble captain, people loved me.” 

“You were the first mate Sims don’t even go there.” 

At this point, Martin, Melanie, and Georgie burst out laughing as Jon struggled to come up with the proper words. Eventually, he gave up, and with an exasperated sigh, brought his cup up to his lips. 

**************

After they finished their various different beverages, Georgie decided that Martin needed to see the photos instantly, prompting everybody to go back to her house. This is how Jon found himself sitting in a plush chair with a purring ball of fur sitting in his lap. He was frowning slightly, considering he couldn’t see what Georgie was showing Martin, and therefore couldn’t veto anything. 

“And this one is from one fo the pups we frequently had shows at.” 

“Wait a minute,” Jon heard Melanie say, “ that person in the front row looks awfully familiar.” 

“Oh my god you’re right! I’d recognize that mop of red hair and babyface anywhere. Martin Blackwood you’re a secret Mechanisms fan!” 

Jon smiled as he pictured the face Martin was making right now. His cheeks were most definitely red, as well as the tips of his ears. He was probably ducking his head, as though he could hide his face in his sweater. 

“I didn’t know Jon was the lead singer. I just got dragged to a show by some of my flatmates and ended up liking the music.” 

“Oh really? Because it looks like you’re having the time of your life right now,” Melanie snickered. 

“Yes, well, I went to a bunch of shows. I-” he mumbled something Jon couldn’t make out.

“I’m sorry, Martin, I couldn’t hear you.” 

“I- well- I kinda sort of maybe had a huge crush on Jonny D’Ville. Who I didn’t know was you!” 

“Oh my god! Martin was so starstruck he didn’t realize his boss was his celebrity crush!” Melanie burst out laughing. 

“To be fair, the amount of makeup Jon wore was astounding. Also, he used to color his hair with the cheap washout stuff so nobody would see the grey peaking in. Nobody wanted an immortal space pirate who looked like he was aging. 

“I was also not Martin's boss at the time, I was just starting out at the institute.” 

They continued talking well into the evening, but eventually, Jon and Martin had to say goodbye with promises to meet up again soon. As they were leaving, Melanie pulled Jon off to the side. 

“You know, Jon, I actually enjoy spending time with you now that you’re not such a stuck up prick.” 

“Yes, actually, this was rather nice now that you’re not quite as bloodthirsty.” 

Melanie gave Jon an awkward pat, and whispered, “ your boyfriend looks like a lost puppy, go get him.” Jon smiled and made his way over to where he left Martin. 

************

That night Jon lay curled up against Martin, his face pressed against Martin's chest. Jon smiled and asked, 

“So, you had a crush on the dashing space pirate known as Jonny D’Ville.” 

“Oh Christ, you’re never going to let me live that down, are you?” 

“Nope,” Jon said with a pop. Martin just let out a sigh and pulled him in tighter.

**Author's Note:**

> So there goes another portion of my series! I have a list of ideas that I wan't to write out, but I'm open to suggestions! My next story should be pretty happy, but if you're here for angst, don't worry that'll be coming up again soon.


End file.
